


imitation

by yu_shan



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, senru - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_shan/pseuds/yu_shan





	imitation

“螺丝、弹簧。。。”这家小店不知被洗劫过多少回了，别说食物，就连猫粮狗粮都所剩无几，货架横七竖八地倒在中间，压着几具风干的尸体。仙道对这种情形已经见怪不怪，没多少能用的东西了，他拆下早就停止运转的售货机器人的电池：“希望还有用。”

仙道每到一处，必会例行搜索一番，虽然大部分时候所获甚微，但也有例外，比如三周前遇见的一家药店，因为早早被倒塌的大楼掩埋而逃过一劫。“真头疼啊...”储备粮已经不多了，天气也在渐渐转凉，接连一周的酸雨让他不能轻易出门，今天趁着雨停的间隙好容易出来一趟，却仍是一无所获。

仙道推着空空如也的购物车在荒芜的马路上游荡，每隔几米就能看见几具姿势各异的尸体，确切来说是被布料包裹的骨架。虽是再平常不过的景象，他还是觉得胸闷。“轰隆隆”黑云间隐隐能看见电光。“得赶快回去了。”仙道加快了速度。 

虽然赶了回来，还是免不了被浇了一小段路，渗进身体内部的酸雨让他有些难受，表面的仿真皮肤也被腐蚀了一些，“真倒霉！”

“笨蛋。”毫不留情的声音。“别这么说，我今天可发现了好东西。”仙道承认，不顾流川的警告执意外出是个错误的决定。流川抬了抬眉毛，不太相信的样子。“看！”他献宝似的掏一颗乌黑的球状物，“是一颗种子，说不定可以种出粮食。”流川皱了皱眉，“是假货，就算能种出来，也都是些没用的东西。”

仙道还是决定试试看，他把种子埋进花盆里，之前这里面有一株百合，不过早就枯死了。流川一言不发地看着仙道做这些无意义的事情——不过现在也没什么更有意义的事了。

仙道忙完这一切，发现流川已经闭着眼睛躺下了。仙道也有样学样地在他身边躺下，闭上眼睛。“明明不需要睡觉，为什么还要假装睡觉呢?”流川当即钳住他的手，冲着脖子咬了下去。“虽然不痛，可是会留疤的呀。”仙道无奈地笑笑。流川咬地不重，然而过长的犬齿即使无意也能轻易刺穿柔软的皮肤。

流川满意地看着自己留下的痕迹，一个得逞的微笑一闪而过。依仙道的判断，此刻流川的行为才更加无意义，不过还是不说出来比较好。流川明明不是人类，却总是像人一样，做出难以理解的“无意义”的行为，比如突如其然地咬他，又或是命令他喝下自己的血。数据库里的记录告诉他这是吸血鬼制造眷属的方式，但只对人类有作用，再者，理论上来说，作为机器人的仙道即使不变成吸血鬼，只要有能量，就永远会“活着”。明明知道这一点，还是不厌其烦地重复这一行为的流川对仙道来说是个迷，不过好在仙道并不反感，甚至是有些享受，这么做的时候，仿佛他不是作为机器人，而是像人一样活着。 

仙道第一次见到流川就是在这座研究所，地下实验室里，流川的四肢和颈部都被牢牢固定在实验台上，科学家们几乎每天都会进行实验，一般是切除身体的一部分，又或者是电击、窒息之类的，这些向往永恒生命的人如今都加入几十亿亡者中了。流川在实验中总是一声不吭，就好像这些折磨不是施加在他身上的一样，流川唯一一次动摇是在见到他的时候，他现在还记得流川当时的样子，像见了鬼似的表情，惊讶之中还有点愤怒。仙道一般无法那么准确地解读人的表情，但那一刻他一向不那么敏感的表情识别居然破天荒地不怠工了。

那时候他只是实验所几百个机器人里普通的一员，只有一个用以区分的代号，仙道彰是流川给他起的名字，仙道问过r为什么给他起这个名字，r只是说“笨蛋就该配笨蛋的名字。”仙道觉得作为一个高级智能机器人，他的智商必定是比流川高的，但是流川说这话时脸上流露出少见的温柔，遂由着他了。

大浩劫发生的那天，实验所所有人都坚信自己能乘着“方舟”逃往下一颗行星，起码在其燃烧殆尽前是这样以为的。仙道本应该进入强制休眠的，但是那天他因为不得不处理被流川啃坏的表皮而偷偷切断了和主控台的联系。当他出现在流川面前时，他又一次露出了初见时的表情，不过这次是惊讶而欣喜。“笨蛋，太慢了！”一点也听不出生气的声音。仙道迅速解开了禁锢他的银铐，他的小腿被齐膝切断，只能由仙道抱着往避难室跑去。

按道理他不会知道避难室的位置，更不可能在没有命令的情况下带着个没有行动能力的吸血鬼去避难，但是那时像是什么隐藏的程序突然启动了似的，这样的动作仿佛做了千百遍般理所当然。

研究员往流川身体里注射了不少各色试剂，也许是这些东西起作用了，他被切断的腿一直没有再长出来，也没有愈合，即使过了一个月，断面依旧新鲜得像刚被切断一样，粉红的肌肉和惨白的骨头清晰可见。

一开始还能偶而抓到几只逃窜的老鼠，现在连蟑螂都少见了。没有新鲜的血液，流川苍白的皮肤渐渐泛青，他甚至开始吃人类的食物了，虽然大部分都被吐出来了。

仙道有时候会“睡觉”，最近他开始做梦了，梦里是流川和“他”，虽然长着几乎一模一样的脸，但“他”人类。他和流川说起这些梦的时候，流川告诉他这不是梦，只是过去的残像。那他们在梦里一起生活，孩子般吵架、和好，亲吻...这些都是真实发生过的事情，那为什么“他”会把流川送到这里来呢?为什么又制造出一个长得和自己一样的机器人呢?以他对人类的理解还不足以找出答案，流川也不会回答。

“流川，看呀，它发芽了！”几天后这颗没有浇灌的种子居然发芽了，很显然这是人工造物。流川眨了眨眼，仙道以为他会说些什么，但是他现在已经虚弱得发不出声音了。

又过了几天，这棵生长速度惊人的植物已经长得很高了，几朵血红的“蔷薇”点缀在绿叶间。人工种子不能完美还原原本的植物，不过在仙道眼中，它已经够漂亮了。

“流川?”仙道想让流川看看，不过流川已经睡了好几天了，睡着流川就像个精致的瓷娃娃，残破的身体给了他一种奇异的美感。仙道喊了一会儿，但是流川没有醒。仙道有些无聊，他摘下一朵“蔷薇”，放在流川没有温度的胸口。

“我也睡一觉吧。”他这么想着，在流川身边躺下。（end）


End file.
